Jessie and Bailey
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: Bailey is an undercover spy and is living off as Jessie. But when the Ross kids pick up hints leading to her seacret, the accidental nanny job jepardizes her mission, and her old classmates coliide with her new family, how can she cope?
1. Chapter 1

**Jessie and Bailey**

**Bailey is working as an undercover spy, pretending to be innocent Jessie. But with the accidental nanny job jeopardizing her mission, and her classmates from Seven Seas high colliding with her new family, how can she cope? Not to mention the Ross's are finding hints to uncover their nanny's secret. All from Bailey/Jessie's POV**

I exit the bathroom in a simple pink bathrobe, my red hair dye nice and fresh. "Jessie," a certain little voice called. A certain little girl came padding over to me; wearing a look of fear and hugging a teddy bear. Zuri's dark curly hair flopped down to her bright pink pajamas. "Why aren't you in bed Zuri?" I asked. It was 9:30 and I'm pretty sure I finished reading her stories at about 8:00. "I had a nightmare. May I sleep with you?" the little girl asked. I bent down to the little girl's eye level. "Zuri, you've been having a lot of nightmares lately, but you got to learn to face them instead of coming to me every night" I explained. The African American girl just simply stood there listening. "I am sorry, but I cannot let you sleep with me tonight. But we can talk about your nightmare if it helps" I offered. I saw a flash of defeat in Zuri's dark brown eyes, but she let me anyways. We walked over to the couch, flopping onto the comfy piece of furniture.

"So tell me about your nightmare" I summoned. Zuri seemed to shiver at the thought, but eventually looked at me and started talking. "Well, it was a good dream at first" she started. "We were all together, just simply playing at the park. But then," she curled up, her eyes wide with fear. I put my arm around the fragile little girl, giving her the comfort she needs to keep going. "Everything went all dark and cold. You were gone, and everyone else was just angry and saying bad things about you" she quivered. Okay, this is definitely not your usual 'a monster is chasing me!' nightmare. "What kind of bad things?" I asked curiously. "I'm not sure. It was all 'how dare she' and 'I never want to see that witch again!', not to mention some other stuff I didn't understand" she described. "Basically, everyone hated you; even Millie the Mermaid" she concluded. I shivered for a sec there. "I'm sure it's just a dream Zuri" I comforted. "Yeah, but what if it's real? What if my nightmare comes true?" she argued with an obvious hint of worry in her voice. "What makes you think I'm going away?" I asked? Her grip on me tightened.

"You mentioned that you came to New York to achieve your dream, what is it?" she asked. I faked a smile. "I'm living it" I answered. The dark girl gave me a doubtful look. "You said that you came to live a dream, not to babysit" Zuri dared. "B-besides that!" I defended myself. "I wanted to start a new life in New York and live a more comfortable life, more comfortable than shucking corn back in Kettlecorn" I explained. "I thought you're from Texas?" the little girl questioned. Uh-oh.

"B-back to your nightmare, umm, why did you think I was going to leave again?" I changed the subject. "Well, I keep having the exact same dream over and over again, and those repeated dreams always come true in the movies" she said. Zuri bought it. "Zuri, there's a reason why it happens in movies" I joked. "Trust me; we'll always be together Zuri" I comforted. "Promise?" she asked with dark brown puppy dog eyes. "Promise" I confirmed. After we hugged, I dropped her over to her room and retreated to my own.

Entering the large and neat bedroom, I walked across the creamy colored carpet to the bed. The thick velvet red colored blanket made itself comfortable on the mattress. Resting my hand on the simple white pillow, I gently removed an object from beneath the mattress. Flopping onto the bed, I looked at the scrapbook. My old essays and assignments from back in high school were sewn into the cover. Also were some old photos of a certain blonde teen with her friends. The cutout face of my little egg-head taped back into some photos from before my temporary break-up. The center of the scrapbook held my two year books. The first one was taken up by a chatty girl's endless signature. The second was just your average yearbook with doodles over faces and signatures and comments. In the back of the scrapbook was a pocket containing a CD. I gently placed it into a player and stuffed the ear buds into my ears. The voice of a certain Asian female I once knew spat out insult after insult. Despite the hurtful comments, I smiled at her mean words. _Wow, my life was really simple back then_ I thought. Who knew life would be so simple when your biggest worries were an on and off relationship and your teacher telling you to stop turning in your assignments early.

Now that I am a proud graduate of Yale University, my high intelligence and farm trained strength has went into being a spy. I had to create this Jessie identity for my safety. I was supposed to meet someone here in New York as part of my mission, but after seeing how the Ross kids needed my guidance, I couldn't just go and abandon them. But I have my own problems to worry about myself, making the fact that I'm a nanny even harder to fit into my schedule. I hugged the old scrap and yearbooks into my chest just like Zuri did with Chubby the Bear. Tears leaked from my eyes, traveling down my cheeks. The drops of water seemed to scream, "HELP! WHAT SHOULD I DO!". I just really wish I could do the same.

The beeping of an alarm clock and the rays of a shining sun had announced the start of a new day. "I must have dozed off" I mumbled at how I was still my bathrobe and that my tears had dried onto my cheeks. I shut my alarm clock off and started my daily routine. I threw on some flare jeans and a dark purple tank with ruffles on the shoulders. I complemented these pieces with a braided leather belt and a plastic pearl necklace. While I was busy securing a feather earring, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said into the electronic. "Bailey, how is the mission going?" a voice asked. "Yeah, about that," I explained my situation with the nanny business. "Bailey, I'm afraid you are going to have to quit this nanny job and return to the mission. You cannot have those kids continue to be a distraction" the voice harshly said. "But they need me" I complained. "I understand your concern, but you need to get the job done. Ever since you arrived in New York, you have failed to do anything. I'm sorry Bailey, but you need to make a choice. You have a month to decide" he hung up. The news sure had shaken me up as I slipped on some black buckle wedges and left my room.

**So theres chapter one. Sorry that its so short-ish. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. Btw, if You could help me with figuring out what Bailey/Jessie's mission exactly is, that would be great. And I don't know how the Spy school whatever buisness works, so please dont complain about that. Also, please dont get your hopes up with Bailey's habit of smarting off, cuz im not gifted like that and I dont want to have to constantly look up stuff and snooze on a textbook. No offense. Anyways, hoped you liked it ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jessie and Bailey**

**Bailey has a decision to make: either abandon a group of children who desperately need her, or fail her mission as a spy; the entire reason why she came to New York. Meanwhile, London stops by on a shopping trip, half aware of her old roommate's secret identity. Zuri's depressed, and the Ross kids are also getting even closer to learning their nanny's priceless secret in ways you would've never imagined.**

I glide nervously down the stairs, ready to greet the big family. My buckle wedges shakily placing themselves on the teal stairs one after another. My hands would slide down the fence, the metal bars weaving themselves around each other. I finally reached the living room, taking a deep breath. Sure, I was shaken up from the news, but that doesn't mean I can't do something as simple as greet the new day with the kids, right? I passed by the large piano and all the baby pictures of the kids. I did my best to calm down as I passed through the round creamy carpet, ready to pretend nothing happened. I swung the kitchen door open, greeting all the kids with a smile. "Morning everyone" I announced.

I seated myself by Emma, the Blonde teen's focus geared at her phone. Her sparkly pink headband wrapped around her curls, which cascaded down her creamy colored leather jacket. Her pink Zebra print top with ruffles on the bottom matched the headband; minus the sparkles. Her simple blue skinny jeans were topped off with the creamy wedge heals that we agreed would be a fine start on her journey through heels. Her hazel green eyes never left her bejeweled phone, as the 13 year old giggled nonstop at her friend's jokes. "Emma, no texting at the table" I reminded. Her eyes had finally left the electronic, giving me a pouty look. Before I could give in, a certain annoying sixth grader decided to bother me.

"Does the same rule apply to smooching?" the freckled faced kid flirted. His confident brown eyes matched his casually messed up hair. He balanced on his knees at the neighboring seat. His rolled up blue plaid cardigan flopped down to his simple baggy jeans. His simple yellow graphic t-shirt matched the high tops that hung in the air. "Yes it does" I simply argued, my finger turning his head the other way.

On the other side of the rectangular table sat little Zuri, her brown curls in little pigtails. Small pink roses rested on her ears. A sparkly pink crown was printed on her princess t-shirt. Her simple pink tutu flopped down on her seat, completed with matching converse sneakers. The coffee colored girl played with her plush ponies as usual, but there was something slightly off with her morning playtime. There was not the usual feeling of happiness and fun that usually spread throughout the entire room. Instead, there was a more depressing feeling. _Probably from another nightmare _my mind concluded. I'll have a talk with her a little later. Sitting next to her was her current playmate Ravi. The chocolate colored Indian kid watched his adoptive sister; as if wondering what goes on in that imaginary mind of hers. His simple button up green shirt topped off his black jeans.

A scaly texture brushed past my leg. I half jumped half screamed at Mr. Kipling invading my personal space. The giant lizard just slithered by like nothing happened. "Its okay baby, I got ya" Luke comforted/flirted, putting his arms around me. I just simply turned my head to face him, using my burning glare to get rid of the annoying kid. Success.

"Today we are having pancakes and fruit-cups" a gloomy voice announced. Bertram laid down plate after plate throughout the table. The large man in his mid 40's then plopped down on his seat, passing his fruit cup to Ravi in disgust. His usual butler uniform continued to slowly rip at the seams. The kitchen light shined on the baldness that took up most of his head. "So how is everyone today?" I asked, ready to break the silence. "Well I'm excited to go on my sleepover with Jasmine" Emma announced. "You mean that gossipy sister stealer with braces!?" Zuri questioned, an old grudge clearly flaring. "Umm no" Emma said as if it were obvious. "This is a different Jasmine, Zuri. And for starters: this one does not have braces" she explained. "Well I'm okay with it as long as my tea party's aren't spent watching Mr. Kipling eat my ponies" the seven year old said. As if on cue, the giant reptile burped.

After the male half of us were done giggling at Mr. Kipling, everything calmed back down. "Well, Ravi and I going to the park with a few friends, and maybe play some games afterwards. And guess who's dropping us off" Luke called me out. "Fine, but no one is going to make out" I sighed in defeat. "I'm just going to play in my room with Millie the Mermaid" Zuri said gloomily, still picking at her frowny faced pancakes.

"Zuri" I called knocking her bedroom door. No answer. I opened the door to find the little girl sitting in the middle of her room, surrounded by her stuffed animals. I walked over to Zuri, ready to give her some comfort. "What's wrong?" I asked, crouching at her eye level. "Nothing" she half mumbled. "I brought cookies" I offered, showing off the plate of her favorite treats. "Thanks" she lifelessly said grabbing the sweet. "Hey! Your not getting these 'What's going on?' cookies without telling me why you seem so depressed" I scolded. "Maybe because I am" she answered just as lifelessly. Those words were the only evidence I had that she heard me at all. "Is it the nightmare again?" I asked. Zuri just said nothing, her blank eyes staring at the animals surrounding her. "Zuri, I already promised that I'm not going anywhere. We are always going to be together" I hugged her, half lying. The little girl didn't respond whatsoever. "Jessie, can I just play with Millie the Mermaid by myself please?" she asked. After a kiss on the forehead, I exited the room with a worried glance before leaving the door cracked open.

After Zuri shut the door the rest of the way, something started vibrating. My brown eyes widened just slightly when I found out who it was. I rushed over to the bathroom, locking the door in a calm panic. I put my watch to my face, answering the call. "This is Bailey" I greeted. "Bailey, I've got some news: there appears to be an enemy spy around you" monogram guy told me. "Hmm, I had a feeling I was being watched. But how did you know?" I asked. "That's for headquarters to know, and the spy to handle". Omg. "Point taken. Anyways, do you know how I can find this spy?" I asked. "I just told you, its someone around you" "thanks. Very helpful" "monogram out". End of conversation. After flushing the toilet to display an excuse for using the bathroom and washing my hands, I finally walked out to meet the boys.

"Bertram, I'm going to take the boys to the park and the afternoon off. You're in charge" I called to the butler, going through the elevator with the boys. "Hey, remember that time when we got stuck in here for two hours?" Luke asked, getting annoying once again. "That never happened" I told him. Then an Indian accent spoke up. "That's because the event was all something of Luke's imagination". Why am I not surprised? "Well, whether it happened or not, why don't we do it again?" Luke puckered up. Digging in my purse, I grabbed that first aid kit I carried. "Why don't I just kiss that booboo?" I cooed, slapping a band aid on his lips. Luke gave me a glare. "All better" I cheered in sing song.

Thankfully Nana Banana was around to keep an eye on the two, so I got the whole afternoon off. "Careful not to slip!" she honked goodbye. Walking downtown, I started going down the list of possible enemy spy's.

Sitting on a simple bench deep in thought, I was brought back to reality at the sight of, Zuri? But then the next second she was long gone. I must've imagined it. She's too scared of dark alleys anyways. I told her to stop watching those shows after bed time. I went back into my secret mental spy world.

After some more thinking and walking around, I decided to take a juice break. While sipping a strawberry kiwi smoothie that can never compete with the ones on the S.S Tipton, my eyes nearly popped right out of their sockets. Just right across the street in front of a Betsey Johnson store was London Tipton. My old roommate! Believe it or not, I actually missed her a lot. My feet automatically carried me to the crosswalk and over to my old friend.

"London!" I embraced the rich girl in a tight bear hug. "Ewwwwwwe! Get off me poor girl!" she squealed before turning around to see me. "Hey, you look like that poorly dressed farm girl I roomed with on daddy's boat" she examined. Too bad her very small amount of brain cells couldn't figure out that I actually was her roommate with red hair dye. Some things never change. "Jessie? You know London Tipton?" a certain teen voice asked. Peeking out from behind London's golden dress was Emma. "Umm, no. I'm just a big fan of hers. Could you sign this please?" I gave London a random piece of scrap paper from my bag. "Sure" she responded, already failing to spell her name in diamonds. I still think a pen would do just as fine, but I decided not to mention it.

"Anyways Emma, what are you doing here with London Tipton?" I asked the 13 year old. "Well, Jasmine asked me to meet her at the smoothie place once my nails got done since she finished early. See?" she showed off her glittery zebra print nails. "I see" I commented. "And on my way there I kinda bumped into London here and got a little fan girl. I also got her autograph in sapphires and we commented on each other's outfits. By the way, I told you I should get higher heels" she explained. Ohmygoodness. "Well I'm glad you got to meet her, but isn't your friend still waiting at that smoothie place?" I reminded her. "Point taken. See ya!" she dashed off, waving to London.

Once she was out of sight, I turned back to London. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Duh, shopping. Something poor people clearly need to do more" she responded, still oblivious of my identity. "Anyways, why am I still talking to you?" she asked. "Because, I'm Bailey Picket" I reminded her. She still didn't get it. "My badly dress roommate is an alien that possessed an innocent girl?" she asked. Eye roll. "Noooope. No one is an alien and no one got possessed. I am Bailey and I'm just pretending to be Jessie" I said the last part slowly. She still didn't buy it. "Prove it. What number am I thinking of?" she asked. How is that supposed to prove my identity? You know, I'm not gonna question that. "Money" I answered. "Oh my goodness, it is you" she gasped. "Yeah, and what exactly are you doing here?" I asked again.

"Oh, well Daddy was kidnapped by this rival company and I heard that their spy was living here in New York. So I decided to track that Ninja down and make sure they pay" she responded with a faint hatred in her tone. "But other than that, shopping" she then added in sing song. I still couldn't believe it. Who would dare kidnap Mr. Tipton? "You know I'm a spy myself right? I can help you find this person" I offered. "Really? No extra charge? Thanks" she cheered. "Well, 500$ would be nice and helpful" I held my hand out. Score :)

"Anyways, you can't tell anyone who I am" I sternly told her. "Why not? Your Bailey" she questioned. I honestly wonder what it's like to have no brain. "Because, I'm a spy. I have to pretend to be a girl named Jessie. I need you to go along with it" I told her slowly. "Oooh" she nodded in understanding. "Well Jessie, wishing you luck on finding a better outfit. You'll need it" she strutted off.

After a little more walking around and thinking, I finally went back to the park to pick up the boys. "You didn't cheat on me did ya?" Luke questioned. Hmm, maybe this will get rid of him once and for all. "Yes, and you should dump me" I teased. He rolled his eyes realizing what that meant.

Everything went perfectly normal until we reached the actual penthouse. I came in the living room to quite a shock. "Hey guys" a voice greeted from the couch. Ohmygod. "What did you do to yourself?" I asked Zuri. Seriously, what did she do? Zuri had gone like, Goth. She had on a dark blue tank with a fish net crop top. One of her tutus became black after what I think was excessive use of a marker and paint. Lying over that skirt was the chains from her skull belt. Her usual converse sneakers were replaced by spiky biker boots. "Is that my eyeliner and earrings?" Emma questioned. The Rosey studs Zuri usually had were replaced with skulls. "And is that my leggings your wearing as gloves?" I asked. She nodded. Apparently Zuri took my floral lace leggings and cut them up into gloves. But the most shocking thing was the highlights in her hair. They were red just like my hair. "Where'd you get the hair dye Zuri?" I nervously asked. "In the bathroom" she responded. Crap. "You know, that hair color looks exactly like yours babe" Luke pointed out. I really wish he'd drop the pet names. "Fine. I admit it. I'm not a red head" I gave up.


End file.
